The New Revolution 1
by WhenDeadpoolAndRidleyCollide
Summary: Chapter 1 in this chapter Chief thinks he may've found a ideal ship but can a inmate on the ship be trusted?


Chapter 1 - Finding a Ship.

"Okay, but Chief? If we are ever going to host a war with these...Forerunners we need a ship." Shepard asked.

"I already have that covered," Master Chief said.

"You do Chief? What is it?"

"The USG Ishimura."

"The Ishimura?! Your kidding me right? That ship is a planet cracker, not a war ship."

"Well, we'll need an Engineer tolook at that don't we? I came prepared with that as well. They have a inmate on the Sprawl, his name is Issac Clarke. If we get him out we can get the Ishimura back up an' runnin' "

He's insane. Shepard thought to himself. The Ishimura was one thing but risking inmate on The Sprawl? A asylum ship? Just to get a Engineer. Stupid. "Well, how are we going to get there?" Chief just pointed to a little two man ship. "It's the best we got. It's enough to get us to the Sprawl." Chief muttered.

"But what about if we get there? How will we free Issac Clarke?"

"Jail Break."

"Your Insane! The Sprawl might have 100, no 1,000 people on it!"

"So? Issac shouldnow the place by heart."

Shepard groaned as he got into a ship. And Chief did the same as they launched up into space and they neared the Sprawl and landed as they each got out. They had their guns ready while Chief had a proximity bomb ready to blow open the cell. A man came in to greet them it was Secruity Guard leader. He spoke in a deep voice,"Whatta ya want?" He boomed.

"We're here to see Issac Clarke." Shepard replied.

"Visiting hours are over."

"But maybe we could. I mean we will not be of any harm."

"Fine, two hours. Keep talking it goes down."

Shepard nodded. As the Secruity Guard took them to see Issac Clarke in his cell. He was somewhat tall, reaching to about Shepard's hight. He had black hair but it was greying, and he had blue eyes that seemed to have no emotion whatsoever. "Hey CLARKE, ya got visitors. Do not take too long e's unstable." Chief nodded as he leaned to Shepard and whispered,"You keep him distracted and I will plant the bomb." Shepard watched as he went to plant the bome.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you here to visit me?" Clarke said.

"We would like your help to take down the FoRErUNnErS." Shepard replied.

"No, why are you really here?"

"To recruit you."

"Bull to the shit."

"Bu-"

There was a loud explosion at Issac's cell. Chief commanded,"GET OUT! CLARKE! TAKE US TO THE ISHIMURA NOW!" Chief threw Clarke his Plasma Cutter as both of them ran, fighting off the Secruity guards. Then all of a sudden large armored monsters came in, the left half of their body was white and robotic with replaceing it's eyes were half of large optic. They roared. "Shit! FoRErUNnErS! GO GO GO!" Chief said shooting them."The USG better be damn well close!" Chief groaned. Issac replied quickly,"There is but I need to make a stop at the shop!"

"WHY?!"

"I need my armor!"

Chief groaned loudly as Issac ran toa vendor and selected his Advanced Suit. It took sometime to put on but he did it quickand ran back to Shepard and Chief and Issac used his stasis to slow down the FoRErUNnEr as they ran to docking area,"Ishimura should be down the hall to the left!" Issac said as Shepard and Chief followed his lead to the ship.

"Cover me!" Issac said as he quickly tried to activate the USG Ishimura,"C'mon Damnit!" Issac growled as Shepard and Chief fought them off but it was like their bullets were just bouncing off,"C'MON ISSAC YOU FUCKER! HURRY THE HELL UP!" Chief shouted as the USG quickly took off into space, leaving the rest in the Sprawl to die.

Issac slid down the wall,his helmet retreading. Shepard sat by him,"Hey.." Issac lookedat him,"Hey.."

"Sorry about the whole Jailbreak thing.."

"Yeah.. i'm sorry about the mood I was in.."

"You do not know what it is like to be informed your whole squad, no, all your friends had died."

"Trust me.. I know. Trust me. I will join you and I may add we ned to figure out what harms those FoRE- whatevers. And I may know where to find a crew member. If you arenot afraid of a bit of water that is."

And for a long time Issac laughed. He had never laugh much in his life. But he did.


End file.
